


Doorway to a New Life

by Sweet_Wing_Queen101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Mentions of Suicide, Sane Tom Riddle, Veil of Death (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101
Summary: His godfather, his goofy, happy godfather, the only way to leave his abusers, is dead. There's no point in living.So Harry follows his godfather into the veil.Except...It's not what he expects....---Tom Riddle arrived at the Ministry, hoping to kill the old fool and the boy, when he hears a cry for help in his head.ANOTHER HORCRUX?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 450





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stared at the Veil.

_He was gone._

Sirius.

The man had disappeared into the Veil, the ghost of a laugh on his face....

_He was gone._

Harry's dream -- living with Padfoot, escaping the horror of Privet Drive -- was dead.

Sirius was dead.

_He. Was. Gone._

He would have to go back to the Dursleys.

This, somehow, was much worse than in third year, when Wormtail had escaped, because Harry knew there was still a chance to prove Sirius innocent.

Except Sirius was dead now. Even if Harry did prove him innocent....

Time seemed to have slowed down, and Harry couldn't hear anything. Spells shot every which way, but they were sluggish, as if trying to move through molasses. Remus kept trying to grab him and was sobbing at the same time, but Harry couldn't hear the cries.

There was no way Harry was going to return to the Dursleys. They would kill him this time.

Harry threw off Remus with a surge of strength he didn't know he had...

...and jumped into the Veil.

\--------

Voldemort felt Lucius call him and smiled. His followers had gotten the Prophecy, it seemed.

But then Bellatrix called him, too, and he realized something was wrong. Voldemort scowled and Apparated.

And he'd been having _such_ a good day....

He arrived at the Ministry and swept through the main entrance, pleased that his followers had _at least_ made sure the building would be empty that night. It wouldn't do to be caught so close to fulfilling his plans, now would it?

_Hello?! Is anyone there?!_

Voldemort froze. The voice seemed to be coming directly from his mind! What the h***?!

_Help! Please! We're trapped!_

Voldemort slipped into the shadows in case the Ministry workers returned early and slid into his mind.

_Who are you, and how did you get into my mind?!_

_Tom?! Of course it's you._

_POTTER?!!!!_

\--------

For a moment, all that Harry felt was peace. He was finally going to see Sirius, Cedric, his parents....

Except his finger was still broken from being knocked into the desk, and he still felt shaky from Bellatrix Lestrange's _Cruciatus._

"Harry!"

Harry blinked.

He was standing in a seemingly endless room, with a hundred people, most of which looked around forty. Sirius was standing in front of him, looking worried and alarmed. Harry turned, but there was nothing but a blank wall behind him. He pressed against it. Solid.

"What's going on?" Harry asked slowly.

"This isn't the afterlife, Harry," Sirius said urgently.

"It's a prison," said the tall man beside his godfather. They looked a little similar....

"So... we're still alive?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the man replied. "We can't starve or sleep here. We just... exist," he said cryptically.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "This is my Uncle Alphard, Harry."

"Oh, yeah, you told me he was your favorite uncle," Harry remembered.

Alphard smiled wearily. "I'm flattered, Sirius, but I'd rather get out of here."

Yes. Yes, if they could get out of the Veil, Harry could prove Sirius innocent. But how...?

Suddenly, Harry remembered something his Aunt Petunia had mentioned the summer after second year.

_"Tom? That sounds like that stupid imaginary friend you had when you were six. Are you sure you didn't imagine him this year, too?"_

Harry hadn't imagined his imaginary friend. He'd heard him in his mind-

Wait! He could ask Tom for help!

"Let me think." Harry closed his eyes and sat down.

_-Tom? Are you still here?_

_Hello, Harry. It's about time. How many years has it been?_

_-Er..._

_Never mind. You need help getting out?_

_-Yes, but-_

_Let me connect you to the original Tom and he can help you._

_-The original-?_

Silence. Harry began to panic.

_-Hello?! Is anyone there?!_

He felt shock blast through his mind and his scar prickled, but not unpleasantly. A moment later-

_Who are you, and how did you get into my mind?!_

_-Tom?_ Harry should have known. _Of course it's you._

His scar flared, and Harry felt more shock and anger from Voldemort. _Potter?!_

\--------

 _-Well obviously, Tom._ Potter sounded exasperated and anxious. _I really don't care how we can contact each other right now, but-_

Voldemort hissed angrily. _Don't care?! I lured you to the Ministry using this bond! How did you manage to contact me through it so quickly?!_

_-I didn't. Tom did._

_I did not-_

_-Not you, the Tom in my_ _mind._

The Tom in his...

No.

Surely not.

Harry Potter could not be Voldemort's Horcrux.

_-We can figure out later how we have this bond, Tom, but right now I'm kind of trapped._

_Where?_ Voldemort thought stiffly. If Potter _was_ his Horcrux, he needed to be protected.

_-The Veil._

Voldemort blinked. _Don't lie to me, Potter, you could not possibly be trapped behind the Veil of Death._

_-The thing is, it's not. The Veil of Death, that is. Because all of us are still alive, just trapped._

Voldemort blinked again. _Are you sure?_

_-Well, I'm still talking to you, aren't I?_

Sighing, Voldemort cast a Disillusionment spell on himself. _Who was in the room when you fell into the Veil, Potter?_

There was a flicker of embarrassment from the annoying teen. - _I didn't fall. I jumped._

 _You... jumped._ That would not do.

There was a blast of irritation and anger from Potter. _-I'd just lost the only person who could get me away from the Dursleys, who treat me worse than Lucius Malfoy treats House-elves. Do you blame me?_

WHAT?!

HOW DARE THOSE MUGGLES HURT A MAGICAL CHILD!

HE WOULD KILL THEM! BURN THEM! BREA-

_-Hey Tom, could you maybe calm down, you're giving me a headache?_

Voldemort could faintly sense Potter's pain over his anger, which quickly disappeared. _Fine._

_-Er... do you know how to get us out?_

_I can open the door for a brief moment, only long enough for you to get at least four people out. One of them had better be you, brat._

_-Why?_

_I will explain later._

\--------

Harry opened his eyes. "Tom says he can open the 'door'."

"Tom?" Sirius frowned.

"But he can only open the door for a few moments, long enough for four people to get out," Harry said. "I'm taking Sirius, who else-"

Alphard shook his head. "Harry," he said sadly, "we are the only ones who have loved ones still alive. A majority of us... would rather stay here."

"Wait!"

A young woman hurried forward, holding a newborn. Harry gaped.

"Take him with you," she pleaded. "He can't age, I want him-" her voice cracked.

"We'll take him," Sirius agreed, taking the sleeping baby in his arms. "Do-

But the woman had disappeared. Did she not want to come with her child?

"Uncle, please come with us."

"I was planning on it," Alphard agreed. Harry grasped the two men's arms.

 _Now,_ _Harry!_

Harry pressed against the blank wall, which suddenly gave way....

\--------

Voldemort was standing in front of the Veil, his wand magic flowing through the black fabric. If he held it for much longer, he would become a Squib.

Three figures suddenly staggered through the Veil, one carrying... was that a _baby?_

Of course the brat would want to save a baby.

"Harry!" the wolf shouted in shock, dragging the teen into a hug. "S-Sirius?!"

"Hey, Moony," Black grinned, then yelped when the wolf dragged him into a hug, too.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said cautiously.

"Silence, Bellatrix," Voldemort said icily, removing the Disillusionment Charm. Potter, Black, and the wolf yelped, while the fourth person -- was that _Alphard Black?_ \-- raised an eyebrow. "My plans have changed regarding the Potter brat."

"Me? A brat?" Potter asked innocently, causing the wolf to snort and Black to laugh.

Voldemort cast the boy an irritated look. "Stupefy the Order, not the wolf or Black."

"Which one are you referring to?" Alphard Black asked, as red lights shot from the Death Eaters' wands. Shacklebolt, Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, the two Weasleys, Potter's Mudblood, and two students Voldemort didn't recognize... less than he expected.

"You are not part of the Order of the Phoenix, Alphard Black." Voldemort said irritably.

Alphard's eyes widened. "Tom Riddle."

"How DARE YOU!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Oh, Bellatrix," Alphard said with a mocking smile. "It's been a while. What _did_ you do to your hair?"

Potter's godfather burst out laughing and collapsed into his wolf's arms. Lupin did not look amused.

"U-Uncle Alphard?" Bellatrix exclaimed. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"You can't die in there," Alphard shrugged, jerking a thumb at the Veil.

Voldemort stopped himself from huffing, because Dark Lords _did not_ huff. He'd wanted to make his followers think he could bring back the dead!

"Obliviate the children and send them back to school, except Potter's Mudblood-"

"-Muggleborn," Potter corrected.

"-and the Weasley boy," Voldemort finished, ignoring Potter. "The Order prisoners will be taken to Malfoy Manor dungeons."

"My Lord," Bellatrix began again, giving Potter a disgusted look.

"You heard him, Bella," Potter said sweetly. "Unless you're going to disobey him."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Bellatrix, lay a hand on Potter and you will wish for death," Voldemort hissed, halting the woman in her tracks. "Rodolphus, Rabastan, leave, and take Bellatrix with you. Anger me once more, Bellatrix Lestrange..."

The terrified Lestrange trio quickly left. Lucius cast a smug look at their backs.

"Dolohov, Jugson, Mulciber, Crabbe, take Moody, Shacklebolt, the girl, and Potter's _friends_ to Malfoy Manor. Nott, Lucius, I expect these three-" he gestured to the Weasley girl and the two other students "-back at Hogwarts by noon tomorrow, Obliviated. Rookwood, Avery, you missed your last two appointments with the mind healers, I expect my servants to be at full capacity; you will see them _now_. Macnair, escort the wolf and his idiot to the Manor."

The Death Eaters quickly obeyed, and Sirius' protest ("I'm not an idiot!") was cut off as Walden Macnair quickly pushed them after the others, looking pale.

"Potter, the Prophecy?" Voldemort asked.

"It broke," Potter said unapologetically, "and it was written by that _fraud._ I seriously doubt Trelawney could spew anything but fake predictions. Did you know that every class she's told me I'm going to die?" he asked dramatically.

Alphard laughed. "He's right, Tom-"

"-you will address me as _Voldemort-_ "

"-Sybill Trelawney didn't have the gift," Alphard continued, ignoring him. "She was tested negative at birth. This was one of the last things I remember before getting tossed into the Veil of So-Called Death."

Voldemort hissed. The prophecy was _falsssssse? HE WAS GOING TO DESTROY THAT OLD FOOL!_

Potter suddenly gasped in pain and clutched his scar, which was pulsing and completely white now. Voldemort quickly calmed himself down.

Something was off here.

If Potter _was_ a Horcrux, he shouldn't be feeling immense pain when Voldemort was angry, because Nagini never complained of pain and he was frequently angry.

"Potter," Voldemort said abruptly, "I want your magic checked."

\--------

Harry stared incredulously at Voldemort. "What? Why?" Also how?

"Because, brat, your scar is not supposed to hurt. At _all._ " Voldemort rubbed his forehead. "I really do not want to deal with you any more than usual."

Harry snorted. "I can go back to Hogwarts if you-"

"No!" Voldemort snarled, and Harry's scar flared again, making him wince.

Alphard interrupted, his expression pale and shocked. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?" Voldemort snapped.

"Tom, do you know what a Horcrux does to your _soul?!_ "

"What's a Horcrux?" Harry questioned.

"Of course I know what a Horcrux does to a soul," Voldemort snorted. "It makes you immortal."

"It makes your soul _unstable,_ " Alphard snapped, suddenly angry. "You colossal _idiot._ "

"You dare-"

"You didn't read the warnings. No one _ever_ reads the warnings. If they did, so much crap that's happened wouldn't have happened. You colossal _IDIOT._ "

Harry choked off a laugh. Sirius' uncle was funny.

"What warnings?" Voldemort said irritably. "There were no warnings."

Alphard froze. "There's _always_ warnings with Dark magic. There's always a backlash, a price, karma, _something._ "

Voldemort's expression darkened, and Harry felt suspicion and frustration through the bond. "...there were pages ripped out at the back. Rather carefully, so it looked as if they _hadn't_ been ripped out."

Alphard cursed. "You're still an idiot," he told Voldemort sharply.

"It seems I am. I should have found another copy," Voldemort said stiffly. He held out an arm. "You will explain the warnings while the brat takes a Magic Aura Test."

"A what?" Harry asked, taking Voldemort's hand instead. The man glared at him, and he grinned impishly.

Alphard snorted and grasped Voldemort's arm. "I can see you'll make life interesting, Harry Potter."

Harry smirk. "I live to annoy, as the twins say."

Voldemort scowled and twisted into dark nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers that Dumbledore is a horrible person.

"NARCISSA!" Voldemort bellowed as Potter collapsed, clutching his stomach and retching.

"Harry!" Alphard yelped, crouching beside him.

Narcissa Malfoy came rushing into the front hall, an annoying motherly look on her face. "Yes, my- Oh my goodness!"

Was Potter supposed to be throwing up? Even the most air-sick wizards didn't puke-

Narcissa quickly vanished the mess with her wand. "Dear, can you sit up?"

"What the ever-loving s*** was that, and I never wish to experience that again," Potter said hoarsely, carefully sitting.

Narcissa blinked when she saw it was Potter, but said nothing, only looking more concerned.

"That was Apparition," Alphard explained. "Most wizards are a little nauseous after-"

"Uncle Alphard?" Narcissa yelped, recognizing the man.

"Hello, Cissa," Alphard said worriedly. "It's been a while. Can you help Harry?"

"Potter?!" a voice barked in alarm. Severus Snape appeared in the hallway and scowled.

"Hello, Professor," Potter croaked.

"My Lord-"

"Dumbledore will not know Potter is here," Voldemort hissed at Severus, who blanched. "Narcissa, I want a full medical history and a Magic Aura Test. As soon as possible."

"Of course, my Lord," Narcissa said briskly, standing. "Can you stand, dear, or do you need assistance?"

Potter staggered to his feet and instantly fell backward. Alphard caught and steadied the boy.

"Uncle, if you'll bring him into Lucius' study," Narcissa ordered. "Severus, he'll need Nutrition and Vitamin Brews."

"He was not malnourished," Severus scoffed. Potter rolled his eyes.

Narcissa gave Severus a dangerous glare, and Voldemort stopped himself from shivering. He was a Dark Lord, not a coward!

Severus blanched and swept off, and Narcissa led the way to Lucius' study.

Nagini was circling the room when they entered, hissing softly in worry. She looked up when they entered and instantly beamed (if snakes could beam). Alphard gave the snake an interested look as he sat Potter down in a chair.

 _~Master, you're back!~_ she cried joyfully.

 _~Yes, I'm back, precious,~_ Voldemort said with a sigh.

 _~Master,~_ Nagini said worriedly, curling around him, ~ _you sound worried.~_

_~I have discovered that I accidentally created another precious thing.~_

_~I am not an object,~_ Potter snapped in Parseltongue. Alphard and Narcissa jumped.

 _~You can speak Parseltongue,~_ Voldemort noted.

 _~Another speaker!~_ Nagini said happily, slithering up to Potter and curling around his chair. _~Now we can gossip about Master's servants!~_

Potter laughed. _~I like you, Nagini.~_

_~Nagini likes hatchling, too!~_

Narcissa cleared her throat and said, "Mr. Potter, I need to have your permission before I perform a Medical History charm on you."

"As long as no one asks how I got so badly hurt, and just fix it, I don't care," Potter said after a pause, but he looked gray.

Narcissa gave Potter a concerned look and tapped her wand on Potter's head. " _Medicinae Historia._ "

A scroll suddenly appeared in midair, and Narcissa caught it. It was... a bit thicker than Voldemort was expecting... a _lot_ thicker....

Narcissa opened the scroll and was silent for a long moment, scanning it. A series of expressions -- horrified, furious, nauseated -- appeared briefly on her face, before she looked utterly calm, her eyes flashing with fire.

"My Lord," she said quietly, "if you find the b******s who did this... I want to hear them scream."

Voldemort, Alphard, and Potter stared at her.

Yes, Voldemort was terrified, but he was never, ever, _ever_ going to admit it.

\--------

Harry scowled and took a breath. "Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Malfoy said gently.

 _I don't want pity!_ "What's a Magic Aura Test?"

She sighed. "Just a few things first, and then I'll explain. I won't ask any questions," she added when Harry gave her an alarmed look, "I just have to instruct you on what to eat until we get you back to average weight."

"What?"

Mrs. Malfoy gave him an amused but concerned smile. "You're very underweight, Mr. Potter. An unhealthy underweight." She hesitated. "Was this on purpose, or-"

"I did not starve myself," Harry snapped coldly, "if that's what you're asking."

"I apologize, Mr. Potter, that was very rude of me to assume," Mrs. Malfoy said softly. Harry relaxed and nodded. She took on a brisk, business-like tone. "Now, for a few months, you will be eating vegetables and nuts, you may have a little bit of yogurt or cheese, crackers, or toast, and with each breakfast you will take a Nutrition Brew and a Vitamin Brew. I also expect you to exercise every morning, the Dark Lord might let you join him in the gym-"

Harry gaped at her. Voldemort _exercised?_

She winked at him, and Harry snickered. Luckily, Voldemort was engaged in a heated discussion with Alphard and didn't hear.

"I have yet to hear verbal agreement, Mr. Potter," Mrs. Malfoy said in a stern but gentle tone.

"Er -- oh. Yeah, I'll do that," Harry agreed. "Eat what you told me to eat, and, erm, exercise-" he grimaced "-that is."

"Now, to answer your question," Mrs. Malfoy continued, a faintly amused expression on her face, "a Magic Aura Test tells you what level and what type your magic is, your magical talents, which can sometimes include Animagus forms or rare talents like Necromancy, and problems with your magic."

"Problems?" That didn't sound good.

"It's rare," Mrs. Malfoy assured him, "but sometimes, a child's magic can have blocks, potions, or compulsions inhibiting it. The Dark Lord must have only asked for it if he thought your magic was being blocked by something."

Harry bit his lip. "So..."

Mrs. Malfoy laughed softly. "You have very concise and clear words, Mr. Potter," she teased.

"It's not _my_ fault I grew up with stupid Muggles who wouldn't let me learn," Harry grumbled.

Mrs. Malfoy's expression became tight and angry, but also worried. "You will never have to go home to them again, dear," she promised.

Harry smiled weakly in response.

Mrs. Malfoy went over to her husband's desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a silver dagger. "Three drops of blood, Mr. Potter," she said calmly. Voldemort and Alphard silenced.

"Go find your annoying nephew and his wolf," Voldemort ordered Alphard.

"I am not one of your Knights, Tom," Alphard snorted. "And Harry is my nephew's godson. I'm _allowed_ to be worried about him. I am staying, and there is nothing you can say to make me leave." His expression was firm.

Voldemort growled, sighed, and glared at Harry, who was snickering. "Brat, shut up and do the test."

"I'm not your Death Eater, either," Harry snorted, but walked up to the desk.

"No, but you are my Horcrux-"

"Doesn't mean I'm going to obey your every command, oh great master," Harry said dramatically, making Mrs. Malfoy laugh and Alphard smirk.

Voldemort muttered something irritably under his breath about annoying teenagers.

Harry took the dagger and pricked his finger, then squeezed three drops of blood onto the parchment. It flashed green, and then words began to appear....

_Magic Aura Test for Harrison James Potter:_

_Type: Dark (Merlin) (Blocked, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Level: 10 (Merlin) (Blocked, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Animagi: Basilisk, Dark Phoenix (Blocked, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Abilities: Charms, Defense, Runes, Elemental, Arithmancy, Necromancy, Alchemy, Potions (Blocked, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Warning!_

_Compulsions:_

_Trust Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Née Prewett, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Order of the Phoenix _(Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)__

_Hate Slytherins, Severus Tobias Snape, Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Voldemort _(Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)__

_Distrust Slytherins, Severus Tobias Snape, Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Voldemort _(Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)__

_Fear Dursleys _(Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)__

__Temporary Compulsions:_ _

__September 30, 1992: Learn about Sorcerers Stone, Nicolas Flamel (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__June 25, 1992: Save Sorcerers Stone from Voldemort (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__November 1, 1993: Learn about the Chamber of Secrets (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__June 27, 1993: Rescue Ginevra Molly Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__June 27, 1993: Destroy Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__October 2, 1994: Learn about Sirius Orion Black (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__June 6, 1994: Use Time Turner to Save Sirius Black (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__November 20, 1995: Use Broomstick to Do First Task (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__January 10, 1995: Give Alastor Moody the Marauders Map (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__May 10, 1995: Enter the Pensieve (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__June 24, 1994: Let Cedric Diggory take the Cup with you (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__June 24, 1994: Fight Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Voldemort (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

_August 2, 1995: Leave Privet Drive all day _(Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)__

__August 12, 1995: Do not ask for Veritaserum (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore) (Obliviated)_ _

__**(Repetitive dates, I'm not writing all of the dates with Umbridge's detentions)** Say nothing about Blood Quill (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__July 18, 1996: Enter the Pensieve (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__June 18, 1996: Go to the Ministry to Save Sirius (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__June 18, 1996: Take Prophecy off the shelf (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__June 18, 1996: Break Prophecy (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore) (partial power; Horcrux)_ _

__June 18, 1996: Taunt Death Eaters, Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore) (partial power; Horcrux)_ _

__June 18, 1996: Attack Bellatrix Lestrange (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore) (no power; Horcrux)_ _

__

_Potions:_

_Armortentia, keyed to Ginevra Molly Weasley _(Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Née Prewett)__ __(broken; soulmate, Horcrux)_ _

__Control Potion, keyed to Horcrux **(Meaning, whoever made the potion can control the Horcrux)** (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__

__Other:_ _

__Horcrux (Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort) (Partial Block, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore) (broken)_ _

__Blood Wards (Lily Potter Née Evans) (Partial Block, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _

__Soulmate: Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort (Blocked, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore) (partially broken; Horcrux)_ _

**__(Just so you know, when it says 'Horcrux,' it means 'Incredibly Stubborn_ _ __Horcrux'.)_ _ **

\--------

Voldemort's eye twitched.

Too much.

It was too much.

Potter cringed and grabbed his scar just as Voldemort screamed, "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A SPEAR!"

"Inside voice, my Lord," Narcissa said shakily, staring at the Magic Aura Test in horror and fury.

 _~DUMBLEDORE WILL FACE MY UNDYING WRATH,~_ Voldemort snarled. (He was speaking Parseltongue because it was scarier, not because it was quieter and he was scared of Narcissa, no, definitely not.)

 _~What has Bearded Fool done this time, Master?~_ Nagini sighed.

 _~He controlled Potter, my last precious thing,~_ Voldemort explained in a stiff hiss. He was going to ignore the 'soulmate' part, he was NOT GAY, and it was _Potter._

"What's a soulmate?" Harry asked nervously, his hand still pressed against his scar.

Alphard, who had finished reading the parchment, snorted, a mixture of amused and annoyed. "It basically means you and Tom are-"

"My name is VOLDEMORT."

"-chosen by Fate or the universe to be lovers," Alphard finished, ignoring Voldemort.

Harry blanched. "Heck no." Narcissa smiled briefly and Alphard snorted again.

Severus entered the room, then stopped when he saw Voldemort's livid look, Narcissa's alarm and anger, and Alphard's tight expression. "What has happened?"

" _Did you know about the blockssss, potionssss, and compulsionsss, Ssssseverussss?_ " Voldemort snarled, and Severus cowered.

"I have no idea what you mean, my Lord," Severus said nervously.

Alphard shoved the Magic Aura Test and the Medical History parchment in Severus' direction. Severus took it, pulling two small vials from his robes as he did so.

"Are those the Nutrition and Vitamin Brews?" Potter asked tightly, rubbing his forehead.

Voldemort realized his anger was hurting the brat's scar again, and made an effort to calm down. (No, it was not because he cared about the brat, he was NOT GAY.)

"Yes, dear," Narcissa agreed, taking the two vials. "You'll have them with dinner, since you missed breakfast. Speaking of dinner-"

A house-elf cracked into view, startling them all. "Dinner is being served in the dining room, Mistress and Messrs.," it squeaked.

 _~Dinner!~_ Nagini squealed, launching at the elf. With a shriek, it disappeared.

"Are you joining us, Severus?" Narcissa asked, standing.

Severus was silent for a few moments, staring at the two parchments with a blank expression. Voldemort could tell the man was horrified, though; his entire body had frozen. Usually Severus was more in control of his body language.

Finally he whispered, "Mr. Potter, I-"

"Are you apologizing because you feel sorry for your actions, or because of pity?" Potter snapped. "Because if it's pity, I don't want to hear it."

"It's not pity, Potter," Severus snarled suddenly. "I feel several conflicting emotions now, but not one of them is pity! Fury, how _dare_ Albus _Effing_ Dumbledore harm a magical child and interfere with soulmates-"

Voldemort choked.

"-horror, I was _bullying an abused child;_ shame, how did I not see the abuse, especially with my _particular upbringing,_ and again I was _bullying a child;_ shock, I was told you were _pampered and spoiled;_ concern, no child should be treated like that-"

"You can stop now," Potter interrupted quietly. "I forgive you."

Voldemort stared at Potter.

Stupid Gryffindors.

Severus stared at Potter, then said, "We need to get these blocks removed."

"Do you have-" Narcissa began, but Severus was already pulling out a vial of yellow liquid. "Of course you do."

Alphard raised a brow. "You're the boy my nephew was telling me about. Severus Snape, the Potions prodigy."

"And you are?" Severus handed Potter the vial. "It will hurt, but it won't kill."

"Alphard Black."

Severus stared at him. " _Sirius Black_ called me a _Potions prodigy._ "

"That's the nice way of putting it," Alphard explained, amused. "I am sorry about the way he treated you and the other Slytherins. He seems to have forgotten that his 'favorite uncle' was also in Slytherin."

Severus snorted.

Potter downed the vial and gagged. "Do you make your potions taste like p*** on purpose?"

Severus' smirk was answer enough.

Pain suddenly exploded in Voldemort's head, and he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry becomes a Dark Lord, names a baby, and becomes a godfather.

Harry groaned.

"Oh, good, you're awake," said a familiar voice, a soft, female one. "We were all worried."

"Black was practically hyperventilating," another voice, male and dour, said, snorting.

Sirius.

"Is Sir'us 'kay?" Harry slurred.

"He's fine, brat. Wake up and eat some food, you are entirely too skinny."

(Harry was never, ever, ever going to tell Snape that he sounded like a snarky, male Mrs. Weasley. He liked being alive, thank you very much.)

With difficulty, Harry opened one eye.

He was on a very large bed, in a very large room, which was owned by people with large Slytherin egos -- meaning it had an green carpet, silver dresser, walls and ceiling, green sheets, silver blankets and pillows (of which there were three big ones and two small ones), basically everything was green and silver. Snape was standing in the doorway, looking bored but slightly worried, and Narcissa was seated beside him, smiling.

And there was another person in the bed.

Harry rolled over and almost fell off with surprise.

For a moment, he thought he was in the Chamber again, facing off sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle. But no, he was in a  _ bed _ with Tom.

He was taller and looked like he was in his early twenties, but he still had the same luscious black curls, strong jaw, powerful build, and pale skin. He was still wearing the black robes from earlier.

(No, Harry did NOT think he was really handsome, thank you very much!)

_ ~Hatchling!~ _

Nagini had climbed onto the bed, looking alarmed.  _ ~Is Hatchling and Master okay?~ _

_ ~I'm fine, Nagini, I just have a bit of a headache, _ ~ Harry assured her.

_ ~Nagini,~ _ Tom muttered,  _ ~you're taking up too much space. Get off the bed.~ _

_ ~Master has guests!~ _ Nagini retorted.

Tom's eyes flashed open, and he yelped when he saw Harry.

His eyes weren't the  _ Avada Kedavra _ green he'd had at school, but they weren't the red eyes he'd received at his rebirth. They were a deep amber now. (Which Harry did not think was much more handsome, no, of course not.)

"Why are you all in my room?" Tom asked stiffly. His voice was no longer high and cold, but deep and smooth (and most certainly did not send pleasurable shivers down Harry's back, no, it did not). "And why is Potter in my bed?" He blinked and grabbed his hair. "And why do I have hair and a nose?"

"We are in your room, my Lord, because we were waiting for you to wake up. Mr. Potter has not eaten yet," Narcissa said crisply. "He is in your bed because we couldn't separate you. Your magic wouldn't allow us. And you have hair and a nose because apparently, the potion Mr. Potter took affected you as well, returning you to your previous human form."

Tom carefully, delicately touched his nose. Harry started giggling, and Tom shot a Stinging Hex at him. "Ow!"

Narcissa covered her smile with her hand, then said, "I'm sure you're both very hungry."

Harry's stomach rumbled like an angry stampede, and Tom's echoed him. Blushing, Harry looked away.

"How long were we unconscious?" Tom asked, sliding out of bed. Harry found himself staring at his build and quickly looked away, blushing harder. To distract himself, he quickly got out of the bed, too.

"About ten hours, my Lord," Snape responded.

Tom grumbled wordlessly, and Harry snickered quietly. Tom glared at him.

A house-elf popped into the room. “Breakfast is being served in the dining room, messrs and Mistress,” it squeaked.

_ ~Dinner!~ _ Nagini squealed, launching at the elf, which disappeared again. Nagini pouted, and Harry giggled.  _ ~Hush, hatchling, I could have caught it.~ _

“Harry!”

The door burst open and Sirius rushed in, followed by a reluctant, pale Remus. Sirius Harry into his arms. “I’m glad you’re okay, pup.”

“Black,” Voldemort snapped, “do not barge into my room.”

“I’m not allowed to worry about my godson?” Sirius snapped. “And I’m not one of your Death Eaters.”

“Do you follow your godson, then?” Voldemort frowned.

“What do you mean, sir?” Remus questioned. Harry heard a small coo, and he let go of Sirius.

The baby they’d rescued from the Veil was in Remus’ arms, staring around with wide eyes. He wasn’t a newborn, like Harry had assumed, but about a year old. He had soft blue eyes, shaggy light brown hair, and very pale skin.

“Well, Potter obviously isn’t going to be a Death Eater,” Voldemort said in irritation, and Harry snorted in agreement. The baby giggled. “But he isn’t going to follow the old fool, either. So he’s my...  _ ally _ . Do you follow him?”

“The threatening tone isn’t necessary, Tom,” Harry pointed out. “I hate Dumbledore as much as you do.”

“ _ What?! _ ” Sirius and Remus exclaimed. Severus rolled his eyes and shoved Harry’s Magic Aura test at Sirius, who took it, frowning. The next second he let out a dangerous snarl.

“I’m going to KILL DUMBLEDORE!”

“Sirius, calm down,” Remus said firmly. He turned to Voldemort. “We’ll follow Harry anywhere.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Moony.”

“You’re welcome, cub,” Remus said fondly. “Now, let me see what’s got you so angry, Padfoot.”

Sirius scowled and handed his lover the scroll. Remus took it. His expression grew darker and darker as he read the test, and by the time he finished, his eyes were glowing gold.

“ _ Hurt cub, _ ” Remus growled, almost ripping the paper.

Quickly, Sirius took the baby from Remus and said, “Moony, calm down, we’ll avenge our pup.”

Remus blinked and his eyes were blue again. “Sorry,” he apologized.

“Having an angry, powerful werewolf who is in control of his wolf on our side is very helpful, there’s no need for an apology, Lupin,” Tom said briskly. Harry glared at him. “What?”

“It’s fine, cub,” Remus said with a tight smile.

“Let’s go to breakfast,” Narcissa interrupted. “You two need to eat.”

Harry’s stomach rumbled again, and Voldemort smirked at him. Harry rolled his eyes in response.

On the way down to the dining room ⎯ Tom had gone ahead to tell his other followers what had happened ⎯ Harry asked, “What are we going to do with the baby?”

“Sirius and I are going to adopt him,” Remus replied. “We were having trouble coming up with a name, though.” He rolled his eyes.

“Harley Collosus King Lupin-Black is an amazing name!” Sirius said indignantly. Harry laughed.

“It’s also incredibly long,” Remus drawled.

“I like Harley,” Harry grinned. “You can get rid of Collosus and King, though. How about Lycan or Lovell? Lovell means ‘wolf cub.’”

“Harley Lycan Lupin-Black,” Sirius mused. The baby squealed and grabbed his hair. “Ow! Know any names that mean hair-puller?” he complained.

“‘Terell’ means pull,” Harry suggested, sniggering.

Remus laughed. “I’m fine with Harley Lycan Lupin-Black if you don’t even  _ think _ about calling him Terell.”

“Deal,” Sirius declared, yelping again when Harley tugged on his hair again.

“Harry,” Remus said, turning to him with a faint smile, “we’d like you to be godfather.”

Harry blinked and said, “Me?”  _ I’m as reckless and stupid as Sirius! _

“We’d like no one else,” Sirius said simply, then yelped again. Harley really liked pulling his hair.

Remus chuckled, gently extracting the baby’s fist from Sirius’ black locks. “I’d tell you to cut it, but I like it long. We’ll just have to teach him not to pull hair.” He took the baby from Sirius.

Harley cooed and grabbed Remus’ nose. “Babababababa.”

“He’s adorable,” Harry said quietly. “I don’t mind being godfather,” he added. “Thanks.”

Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair, and Harry made a noise of indignant protest, trying to push his godfather’s hand away. Harley giggled.

Harry, Remus, and Sirius entered the dining room to find Alphard arguing with Severus, Rodolphus and Rabastan about what potions to use during battle, Nott, Mulciber, Crabbe, and Goyle shouting at each other, each blaming each other for the loss of the prophecy, Lucius cowering in the corner, Rookwood and Avery snogging in another corner, Macnair wrinkling his nose at the couple, Narcissa trying to stop Bellatrix from flirting with Tom, and Voldemort scowling at the chaos that was his Death Eaters. Harry walked over to him, leaving Sirius and Remus standing gaping in the doorway.

“Is it always this...?” Harry trailed off.

“Yes,” Voldemort grumbled. Harry snickered.

“The Gryffindor common room is worse,” Harry said dryly. “I bet you ten Galleons I can get them to shut up in two seconds.”

“You’re on, brat,” Voldemort snorted. “You think I haven’t tried? And I am their  _ master. _ ”

Harry laughed. Then he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, “IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I’LL SET THE MARAUDERS AND THE DEMON TWINS ON YOU!”

Silence instantly fell, Severus and Alphard extremely pale. Of course, they were the only ones who knew who the Marauders were, and Severus had been on the receiving end of one of the Demons’ pranks, so he knew better than to cross them.

The rest of them, however-

“You think anything  _ you _ say will scare us, brat?” Bellatrix sneered.

Harry sneered back. “Test me and you’ll find out, Bellab****.”

Bellatrix gasped furiously, then glared at her husband and brother-in-law, who had collapsed to the floor, roaring in laughter.

“Who are we pranking?” Sirius asked, grinning at Harry.

“No one yet,” Harry shrugged, snickering at Sirius’ pout. “I have to make sure the Demons actually want to follow me first.”

Severus snorted. “They consider you their younger brother. And you managed to get them to prank my  _ entire _ House. Not even the  _ Marauders _ attempted that.” He looked haunted, obviously remembering the prank.

Sirius gasped. “The Demons pranked the entire snake House? Spill the tea!” he told Harry.

“Professor Snape can tell you while we eat,” Harry replied, taking a seat next to the head of the table.

“That’s my spot, brat!” Bellatrix shrieked.

“Sirius,” Harry said dismissively. Sirius pulled out his wand and flicked it, and Bellatrix was suddenly wearing Umbridge’s pink skirt and cardigan. She shrieked again as the Death Eaters, Alphard, and Sirius dissolved into laughter.

\---------

“Lord Hades can sit wherever he wants,” Voldemort snapped at Bellatrix. “And you are not allowed to sit anywhere near me. Sit next to Potter,” he told the werewolf and the annoying Black. “Severus, sit here.” He indicated the spot opposite Potter and took the seat at the head of the table.

_ ~Lord Hades?~ _ Potter questioned as Lupin and Black obeyed.

_ ~You are my ally, which means you are a Dark Lord,~ _ Voldemort said flatly. “I would like to hear about these  _ Demon twins, _ Severus.” He began dishing eggs and bacon onto his plate. Harry did the same.

Severus rubbed his forehead. “After Lord Hades’ name came out of the goblet of fire, the Slytherins were particularly nasty. The Demons were incredibly furious, but they couldn’t do anything about it; they would be expelled if they were discovered….”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry followed Tom down to the dungeons, Remus by his side. His pseudo uncle was giving him a sympathetic look, as if he knew what was going on in Harry’s mind.

Harry didn’t know what to do about Ron and Hermione. Sure, they were loyal to the Harry he’d been before they’d gone to the Ministry, but Ron hated anything Dark and Hermione was a stickler for the rules.

However, Ron was fascinated by Harry’s ability to speak Parseltongue, and Hermione broke the rules if they “needed” to solve a mystery or protect Harry.

He didn’t know whether to break off their friendship or have them be his followers.

So, he was going to talk to them first. If they reacted badly…

“Are you all right, cub?” Remus and softly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Harry responded truthfully. Remus nodded in understanding.

“We’re here, brat,” Tom said. He’d stopped in front of one of the cells.

“If we’re going to be allies,” Harry snorted, “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call me ‘brat.’ If you have a problem calling me ‘Harry’ or ‘Potter,’ then you can call me ‘Hades.’”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Only if you don’t call me  _ that _ name.”

“What, Tom?” Harry asked innocently. Tom glared at him. “All right, ‘Voldemort’ it is.”

“ _ What? _ ” came Ron’s yelp from the cell. Hermione appeared at the bars, frowning, as if trying to solve a puzzle.

“Harry,” Hermione said with a small smile. “Professor Lupin.” She stared at Tom momentarily, then said, “Lord Voldemort?”

Tom stared at her, then nodded. Harry stifled a grin; Hermione was amazing.

“Hey, Mia, Ron,” Harry said. “It’s a long story.”

“I figured,” Hermione said sympathetically. “Ron, you will listen to the entire story and if you react like you did when Harry’s name came out of the Goblet, I  _ will _ hex you.”

Ron grumbled something unintelligible, and Harry laughed.

Tom rolled his eyes and pressed a hand to the bars of the cell. They glowed a pale green before disappearing. Harry entered the cell.

Ron was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. He ⎯ and Hermione, for that matter ⎯ were still covered in scratches from the attack at the Ministry, but Ron wasn’t loopy from the brains and Hermione’s wrist was healed.

Harry settled on the cold stone in front of Ron, then gestured to Hermione to sit next to them.

“What, we having ‘story time’ now?” Ron asked sarcastically. “In a cold cell in You-Know-Who’s dungeons?”

Hermione slapped his arm.

“Ow! Mia!”

“Listen,” Hermione reminded him.

Harry ignored Remus’ chuckle and pulled out his Magic Aura test and Medical History, then handed them to Ron. Ron blinked in confusion at him before glancing down. His eyes widened dramatically.

“B***** h***!”

“Language!”  _ *slap* _

“Oy!”

Harry snorted. “When you’re done with those, pass them to Hermione.”

“Or I could read one while he reads the other,” Hermione pointed out dryly.

“Uh… yeah, that’s a better idea,” Harry realized. He ignored Tom’s snort.

Ron gave Harry a faintly amused look before handing Hermione the Medical History. The color drained out of her face, and then she looked furious.   
“The Dursleys did this to you, didn’t they,” she said, her voice soft and icy.

Harry swallowed and nodded. Ron, as always, was confused.

Hermione muttered something about setting fire to certain Muggles, then smiled dangerously. “We’ll help you get revenge.”

“We?” Ron demanded. “And what did those Muggles do to Harry?”

“In short, abuse,” Hermione said flatly. Ron flinched. “Exactly.”

“Moving on,” Harry said quickly. “Ron, you finished with that?”

“I’m not as fast as Mia at reading,” Ron complained. “I get the gist, though: you’d be super powerful and Dark if Dumbledore hadn’t put blocks and stuff on your magic.”

“I got rid of the ‘blocks and stuff,’” Harry told them. “T ⎯ Voldemort and I are allies now; I’m the Dark Lord Hades. He came up with that name, not me,” he added when Ron and Hermione stared at him.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. “We supposed to get a Dark Mark, like the Death Eaters?” Ron asked.

“That’s Voldemort’s mark, not mine,” Harry corrected. “And I’m not going to burn your skin. I’m still trying to come up with a way both to communicate with you and show that you follow me.”

Hermione immediately gained a thoughtful expression. “Does Voldemort have a library I can borrow?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Mia’s got a new  _ project. _ ”

Hermione slapped him again.

“Ow! Leave off, woman!”

\---------

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and sniggered. “Mia,” Harry said, smirking, “you’re drooling.”

Hermione blinked, moving her gaze from Tom’s  _ huge _ library, and glared at Harry. “I’m merely admiring Voldemort’s books!”

“Admiring?” Ron muttered, then yelped when Hermione swatted him.

Voldemort grinned. “I agree, it’s quite impressive,” he said smugly.

“Mia, you just boosted his ego, I told you not to do that,” Harry said dramatically. Tom scowled.

Ron choked, then pretended to be interested in the library again, his face red with the effort of not laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Surrounded by children,” she muttered, faintly pink.

Harry smirked unapologetically. “It’s all right, Mia, Remus almost fainted when he saw T ⎯ Voldemort’s library.”

“I did not,” a voice complained from the shelves. Sirius’ snigger sounded, followed by a swat, a yelp, and a baby’s giggle. Hermione and Ron looked startled.

“Oh, Moony and Pads adopted a baby,” Harry added.

“Let’s leave Moony to his books, shall we, Harley?” Sirius cooed, and Harley babbled. The Grim Animagus came out of the maze of bookshelves, Harley in his arms with one hand latched in his hair.

“Aww,” Hermione crooned, rushing over to Harley. He giggled, stuffing a tiny fist in his mouth. Ron looked baffled.

“This is Harley Lycan Lupin-Black,” Sirius declared. “I wanted to name him Harley Colossus King Lupin-Black-”

Voldemort and Ron snorted loudly, and Ron blanched. Harry sniggered.

“-but Rem and Harry vetoed that,” Sirius lamented.

“Harley is an adorable name,” Hermione said sweetly, and Harley giggled again. “Can I  _ please _ hold him?”

“Later, Hermione,” Harry said. “You have a project, remember?”

Hermione started, then disappeared into the shelves. Sirius and Ron laughed.

“Harry, what did you have in mind for our, erm, mark?” Hermione called after a moment.

“I was thinking an object that looks like something else to anyone who isn’t loyal to me or Voldemort,” Harry replied.

“An object, that doesn’t narrow it down much,” Hermione said distractedly. “Small, big?”

“Small,” Harry decided. “Something that can be worn on a bracelet or necklace.”

“Or ring?” Sirius suggested.

The vague ideas that had been floating around his head suddenly became clear.

_ Hades… Necromancy… Greek gods… _

“I know what I want now, Hermione!”

Everyone looked at him (except Harley, who was sucking on his fist), and Hermione said, “What?”

“I want a scythe,” Harry said. “On a ring. And I’d like you all to have code names.”

“Code names?” Ron and Sirius looked puzzled.

“Fake names,” Harry explained. “So no one knows exactly who follows me.”

Remus appeared behind Sirius. “I like that idea.”

“It has merit,” Voldemort allowed.

“Of course it does, I came up with it,” Harry said flippantly, earning snickers from Sirius and Ron and an eye-roll from Remus. “I already have code names for you four and the Demons.”   
“Of course you already have names for the Demons,” Remus muttered over Sirius’ and Ron’s snickers.

“Hermione is Athena,” Harry began, and Hermione squealed. “Ron is Ares-”

“Why Ares?” Ron asked.

“You’re really good at strategy,” Harry replied. “The Demons and Sirius are the three Furies ⎯ or Chaos, Phobos, and Deimos ⎯ Alphard is Poseidon, and Remus is Hermes.”

Hermione came out of the shelves with a pile of books. “Luna and Neville will follow you,” she pointed out. “And Ginny.”

Harry frowned. “The love potion-”

“She might not know about it,” Ron pointed out. “I mean, yeah, she had a crush on you, but I don’t think she’d force you to date her.”

“Ginny’s dating Dean at the moment,” Hermione said distantly, setting the books on the floor by an armchair. “Remus, can I have some help?”

“What are you looking for?” Remus asked, heading over.

“The spells to make the scythe ring,” Hermione responded, sitting down and opening the book on the top of the stack. Remus took another.

“If Luna and Neville do join me,” Harry sighed, “Neville is Pan, and Luna is Iris.”

“That suits them,” Ron agreed. “Need me to do anything?”

“You can talk to Lucius about how Voldemort’s plans to take down Dumbledore,” Harry suggested. He glanced at Voldemort.

“Lucius is currently at the Ministry on another mission,” Voldemort said mildly, “but I believe Severus is available.”

Ron sighed. “Snape?”

Harry grinned. “We’re not at each others’ throats anymore, Ron.” Only because Severus had been terrified of Harry since he threatened to set the Demon twins on the Death Eaters, but Harry would take what he could get.

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Ron exclaimed. “Do you know where he is?” he asked Voldemort, looking faintly nervous.

“There is a potions lab down the hall,” Voldemort said dryly. “It would surprise me greatly if he weren’t there.”

Ron snorted in agreement. “Which way…”

“Second door on the left.”

\---------

(Glamoured version)

_ Dear Neville and Luna, _

_ Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione and I are fine. We managed to escape Voldemort and are in hiding for the moment. Please tell everyone that we’re safe. _

_ From, _

_ Harry _

(Under the glamour)

_ Dear Neville and Luna, _

_ A lot has happened. I’m not sure if you’ll believe me, but I sent copies of my Magic Aura Test and Medical History in case you don’t. Please read them before you finish the letter. _

_ I’m a Dark Lord now ⎯ Lord Hades ⎯ and we’re allied with Voldemort against Dumbledore. You don’t have to follow me, but Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Sirius are already in my Inner Circle. _

_ I talked to the Lestranges, Neville, and Rabastan and Rodolphus didn’t do anything to your parents. It was all Bellatrix. You can hate  _ her _ all you want, and you don’t have to interact with her. (The Lestrange twins are almost as bad, meaning awesome, as the Demons.) _

_ Sorry, I got off topic. _

_ If you want to join me, you can head to the Leaky Cauldron at noon on the last day of June and ask to use the back room. Ron, Hermione, and I will be waiting there. _

_ From, _

_ Hades _

\---------

(Glamoured Version)

_ Dear Demons, _

_ Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and I escaped Voldemort; we’re fine. I’m just annoyed we didn’t get to prank them on the way out. We’re in hiding for the moment; I hope Dumbledore finds us soon. _

_ Miss you two idiots, _

_ Harry _

(Under the Glamour)

_ Dear Demons, _

_ I owe you ten Galleons; I joined the Dark side. Yes, the cookies are delicious. _

_ I’m a Dark Lord, too, allied with Voldie against Dumbledore. Ask Luna and Neville if you don’t know why. _

_ Come to the Leaky Cauldron at noon on the last day of June if you want cookies. _

_ Your pranks can be significantly more awesome. _

_ Your Little Brother, _ _   
_ _ Harry, AKA Lord Hades _

_ P.S. “Fair” warning, the Death Eaters may or may not be terrified of you; the Dungeon Bat told them about your prank on the little snakes. _

\---------

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Neville and I are very happy you’re safe. I’m also glad you got rid of the Blibbering Humdingers; I’m sure it’s much easier to concentrate without them buzzing in your head all the time. _

_ Neville and I will see you after school, hopefully. _

_ From, _

_ Luna _

_ P.S. Neville is very happy to make new friends, as long as they are not evil. _

\---------

_ Dear  _ **_Little Brother,_ **

_ We are  _ **_very glad_ ** _ you are  _ **_safe._ ** _ We look _ **_forward to_ ** _ tasting these  _ **_cookies you mentioned._ ** _ We also  _ **_look forward to_ ** _ pranking more  _ **_little lions._ **

_ Sincerely, _

**_Your Demons_ **

(George wrote in bold)


End file.
